The objective of this R24 application is to enhance the research capabilities of Oakland University's vision researchers, and promote collaborative research among the vision research community within the University and the affiliated William Beaumont Hospital, Department of Ophthalmology. Ten investigators, seven from the Eye Research Institute at O.U. and three from the O.U. Department of Biological Sciences, are designated as participants in the program. Six of the investigators hold independent NEI research awards, and one has a first-award application currently under review. Programs include lens and cataract, retinal biochemistry and metabolism in health and disease, the role of extracellular matrix in ganglion cell death in glaucoma, photoreceptor-related mechanisms of retinal degeneration and coordination of gene expression in retinal development. Support is requested for two Modules, Cell and Molecular Biology, and Ocular Structure and Imaging, in order to reorganize and expand existing Tissue Culture and Electron Microscopy/Histology Modules from a prior NEI Core Grant held by O.U. for the past 16 years. The Cell and Molecular Biology Module will provide assistance to O.U. vision researchers in the areas of tissue culture, basic molecular techniques, DNA sequencing and microarray technology, the latter in conjunction with the Sensory DNA Array Facility at the Kellogg Eye Center, University of Michigan. The Ocular Structure and Imaging Module will enhance the vision research environment of R24 participants by providing state-of-the-art capabilities for ultrastructure and imaging analysis using epifluorescence, routine light and confocal microscopy, as well as scanning and transmission electron microscopy. The availability of the requested facilities on a shared-use basis will greatly increase the vision research capabilities of O.U. investigators as well as Ophthalmologists, Residents and Fellows at Beaumont Hospital, who would otherwise not be able to afford the sophisticated equipment and services associated with the advanced techniques that are described. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]